Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for touch temperature management of a wireless communications device based on power dissipation history.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. The forward communication link and the reverse communication link may be established via a single-input single-output, multiple-input single-output or a multiple-input multiple-output system.
A wireless multiple-access communication system can support a time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) systems. In a TDD system, the forward and reverse link transmissions are on the same frequency region so that the reciprocity principle allows the estimation of the forward link channel from the reverse link channel. This enables the access point to extract transmit beamforming gain on the forward link when multiple antennas are available at the access point.
During its communications with the base stations, wireless terminals can become hotter on their surface than what is desired. Because of that, these wireless devices can be denied for commercial use by service providers. Hence, it is desirable to control surface (touch) temperatures of wireless devices. However, existing methods for measuring touch temperatures may be often expensive and inefficient.
Methods known in the art for limiting a touch temperature of wireless communications device may throttle, for example, a transmit power and/or data rates prematurely or more often than what is being required. These methods may not even be aware of the touch temperature, and the transmit power and data rates may be throttled based on one or more internal Integrated Circuit (IC) temperatures observed within the wireless device.